In general, the sunroof in the roof panel of a vehicle is provided for ventilation of the inside of the vehicle by opening a portion of the roof panel. That is, a sunroof is provided to allow more external air to flow into a vehicle when the inside of the vehicle is ventilated. A sunroof is composed of a frame disposed at the edge of an opening formed through a roof panel, a glass being movable inside the frame, and a sunshade slidably disposed under the glass.
Such a drain structure for discharging rainwater that flows into a gap between a roof panel and a sunroof when it rains is provided for the sunroof and includes a configuration for preventing rainwater from flowing into the sunroof.
That is, in order to prevent rainwater from flowing into a sunroof, in the related art, there is a configuration that guides rainwater into the outer rail of a guide rail and discharges the rainwater outside a vehicle through a drain channel.
However, when rainwater over the capacity of the outer rail flows into the outer rail of the guide rail, the rainwater may flow into the inner rail or into the vehicle.
While rainwater flowing in the outer rail is kept, the rainwater may flow into the inner rail that is the path from the outer rail to the sunshade by movement of the vehicle that is being driven. Further, the rainwater flowing in the inner rail may flow into the vehicle through the gap between the guide rail and the roof panel. Accordingly, the head lining in the vehicle may be contaminated or other parts may be corroded.
Korean patent application publication 10-2010-0114769 relates to subject matter discussed herein.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may include information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.